


New Year's Day

by witchakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Multi, Polyamorous VIXX, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchakyeon/pseuds/witchakyeon
Summary: Hongbin feels like they have found a family where they belong, and they couldn’t be happier.or: The one where the holidays are better than everyone expected.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin
Kudos: 10





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> More chasangbin antics because I love they/them Hb and this ship is very comforting to write for. And I wanted to start 2021 with something special.
> 
> Here is [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367373) aka my first time writing csb and context for some of the themes in this story. Delicate comes before New Year's Day if you're into those types of details. Enjoy!

Hongbin arches their back against the bed. Their eyes are closed and a light sheen of sweat covers their forehead, both hands trembling beneath the sheet. Their breaths are heavy and long, but their heart is fluttering inside their chest.

Suddenly, a soft whimper rings in the air and they see stars behind their closed eyelids. A figure slowly moves from between their thighs up to their chest and Hongbin smiles when his eyes come into focus. _Beautiful_.

“Goodmorning sweetheart.”

“Morning…” Hongbin mumbles before Hakyeon kisses them deeply. They wind their body around his and bury their head in his neck as he takes them for another ride. It is a good morning, indeed.

It has been two months since the first night Sanghyuk invited Hongbin to meet Hakyeon over dinner at his apartment and life started changing faster than anyone anticipated. If you had told any one of them that they would end up in an established relationship two months ago, they would have laughed at the suggestion. Sanghyuk and Hongbin liked to be open, and Hakyeon had been going solo for a while. There was just no way that all three of them could get together for anything besides sex.

Life was funny like that. It still is.

Hakyeon and Hongbin brush their teeth side-by-side. They bathe together, dress together, Hakyeon even sits beside Hongbin while they do their makeup. They let him select their jewelry for the day, a plain silver barbell for their nipples, silver hoops for their lobes and a barbell for their industrial, and the jeweled banana bell he got them for Christmas for their belly button. Since his double lobe piercings aren’t healed yet Hakyeon can’t change his studs, so they let him help with their jewelry now and again.

“Do you remember when I sent you home with two piercings and you came back with six and three tattoos?” Hakyeon asks during their walk to Hongbin’s car.

“Of course, I woke up really sore the next morning” Hongbin beams.

“I still can't believe you let Sanghyuk get his septum pierced.”

“Hakyeon, he's a big boy. I have no control over him. He was bound to get started on his list eventually.”

“There’s a list?”

“There’s always been a list.” Hongbin holds their hand out, palm up. “Keys, I wanna drive.”

He gives them a questionable look. They pout at him.

“I can drive in the snow!”

“Sanghyuk disagrees.”

“If he wants a ride home from the airport I think he’ll change his mind.”

Hongbin drives carefully and thinks about their best friend while Hakyeon listens to an audiobook with his headphones. Sanghyuk flew home to visit his family for Christmas and they hadn’t been together as a full couple in one week. He typically stayed with Hongbin for the holidays because they didn’t have a family to go home to, but when they learned that Hakyeon was in a similar predicament they bought him a ticket home.

They didn’t expect to miss him so much. He called twice a day at the least and texted almost nonstop, but it took time for Hongbin to understand that they unconsciously expected him to be nearby, and when he wasn’t things felt displaced. It was like the North on their compass had gotten lost. That feeling didn’t suggest their failure to appreciate Hakyeon’s company and endless affections, an idea he caught them crying about because they were scared he would misunderstand, just that a rather large section of their puzzle was missing.

When they had all of their pieces there was balance, and that’s what they wanted. That’s still what they want. And they’re so close to getting it.

“Good-morning! What can I get for you?”

“Hi, one tall chai and a coffee please.” Hongbin sways side to side with Hakyeon as the cashier inputs their order.

“Someone’s chipper this morning” Hakyeon whispers in their ear.

“Shut up.” Hongbin giggles. They hand the cashier a gift card they got from one of their neighbors and checks the time. Sanghyuk’s plane should be landing within the hour.

“Miss, here’s your card.”

“Sorry, I spaced out. And I’m not a miss, just a person here with their partner to pick up their other partner.”

The cashier turns red in embarrassment.

“I am _so_ sorry.”

“You’re fine. I didn’t take any offense so please don’t spend your entire shift regretting your existence or something like that.”

“I’ll try my best not to. I’m sorry again, really.”

Hongbin looks up from their phone when Hakyeon returns to the table with the drinks, grabbing for theirs like a baby reaching for their bottle.

“The cup isn’t going anywhere sweetheart, slow down.” Hakyeon chuckles.

“I’m gonna get another before we leave I love chai _so_ much. Oh shit, I almost forgot. While we wait..” Hongbin fishes a box from their backpack and sets it on the table.

“What’s this?”

“Open it and find out.”

They tease their bottom lip with their teeth as they watch him. Hakyeon smiles when he removes the wrapping from the jewelry box and finds a pair of silver crescent moon studs and plain hoops inside. Hongbin begins to speak but he silences them with a kiss that says _I love you_ before they get the opportunity. They cradle the side of his face and return the affection.

“These are lovely, thank you so much.”

Hongbin blushes and fiddles with their cup. “You’re welcome. I know you’re really happy to have your ears pierced again after all these years so those will be waiting for you when you’re all healed.”

“I wish I could wear them right now.”

“You should be good to go in a few months.”

“Sorry to change subjects so abruptly, but may I ask you a personal question?” Hakyeon sounds serious all of a sudden. Hongbin nods.

“Does it bother you when people make assumptions?”

They take a long sip from their cup to think before replying, “Sometimes. Humans like labels because they help things make sense, but what most people who misidentify me fail to grasp is...I’m not something to be made sense of. When I told Sanghyuk I couldn’t go home anymore and my pronouns had changed he didn’t ask any questions. He didn’t try to figure me out or force me to speak. You haven’t asked me to explain myself a single time. So yes, sometimes it’s a bother that I’m not allowed to just exist in my body without the majority of the human race trying to mark me as one thing or another.”

“Did it bother you when the cashier made an assumption?”

“No.”

Hakyeon rests his head on Hongbin’s shoulder and they play in his hair as they watch the sunrise together. He understands. He has his own stories and experiences, and he understands where they’re coming from. Sanghyuk does as well.

Once their drinks are finished they walk hand in hand to the gate where the youngest will be getting off soon. Hongbin stops when they get halfway there and Hakyeon turns to look at them.

“What is it?” he asks. They nod toward one of the shops and pull him along with a smile as they head inside.

Sanghyuk is the first person off of the plane, dressed in grey sweats with a pair of glasses on top of his head, and Hongbin flies into his arms so fast that they almost knock him down. Hakyeon moves them to the side so they don’t block the flow of traffic.

“I missed you,” Hongbin says, hugging his best friend tightly.

“I missed you too, Bin.” Sanghyuk smiles. He scratches the back of their neck gently and they melt into him. “Where are your clothes?”

“On my body.”

“You let my baby walk out of the house with nothing on their legs?” Sanghyuk asks Hakyeon. They blush so deeply that they can feel the warmth of blood in their cheeks. He has never called them that before.

“I-I’m not a baby! I’m older than you!” Hongbin whines.

“Hush, baby, the adults are talking.”

“I think _our_ baby can make their own choices when it comes to apparel. They wanted to wear a skirt with my turtleneck and this lovely coat to show off their tattoo. Who am I to stop them from doing that?” Hakyeon replies.

The tattoo being discussed lives on the front of Hongbin’s left calf. It’s a large camellia branch with three flowers, and the last few leaves almost kiss their knee. Two of the flowers are fully bloomed while one remains hidden. It’s Sanghyuk’s favorite, of course.

As Hongbin watches Hakyeon and Sanghyuk go back and forth, nostalgia overwhelms them. They’ve been in a position like this before.

“...that doesn’t change the fact that-Sweetheart? What’s wrong?”

“Why are you crying, Bin?”

They touch their cheek with their fingertips. Sure enough, there are tears. They aren’t exactly confident on how to answer those questions. Sanghyuk pulls them in for another hug and they lean into his chest. Hakyeon rests their chin on top of their head as he joins them.

“Sanghyuk.”

“Hm.”

“Your hand.”

“What about it?”

“Remove it from my ass. We are in public.”

Hongbin covers their face with their hands so the boys don’t see them smile. They want to laugh so bad it feels like they might choke.

“Is it a sin to give your boyfriend’s ass a pat of encouragement every once in a while?”

“You’re _disgraceful._ ”

They walk back to the car and load Sanghyuk’s things into the trunk before the airport gets too crowded. The youngest insists on holding the grab handle during the entire drive, which reminds Hongbin how much of a pain he can be. Then he convinces Hakyeon to treat them to lunch, which reminds Hongbin why they’ve been friends for so long.

“So what did you get each other for Christmas?” Sanghyuk positions his glasses on his face properly as he and Hongbin kick each other’s shins beneath the round table like children.

“I got Hakyeon jewelry for when his piercings heal and a new overcoat,” Hongbin says.

“Where’s the coat?”

“I’m wearing it.”

“You’re wearing the coat you bought your boyfriend for Christmas?”

“Yep. He got me jewelry and a new pair of boots.”

Sanghyuk looks at Hakyeon who shrugs. “They like wearing my clothes, what can I say.”

“You can say _no_.”

“That doesn’t seem very nice.”

The server brings all of the dishes and they decide to start cooking the meat since they don’t feel like talking anymore. Sometimes, Hongbin just checks out of conversations when they need a break. When they get back to Hakyeon’s apartment they sit on the couch together to open the remaining gifts.

Sanghyuk gets a new pack of tarot cards and a polaroid camera with a few rolls of film from Hongbin, and jewelry, a new game, and a new pair of trainers from Hakyeon. They smile as they watch him play with his things. Hakyeon gets candles and a Keurig from Sanghyuk, none of them can stand his current coffee maker, and Hongbin gets new acrylic paints, a few brushes, and the book _The Five People You Meet in Heaven_. And Hakyeon surprises them with another gift: the sequel _The Next Person You Meet in Heaven._

“There’s two of them now?” Hongbin asks.

“Mhm. Yeonie wanted to get you something a little more _sentimental-_ ”

“Don’t say it like that” Hakyeon interrupts, which Sanghyuk ignores.

“So I told him how much that book meant to you. He was gonna just give you the first one but then we found out there were two. Didn’t want you giving me an earful because you had one and not the other.”

They feel the tears before they come this time. It’s like a wave, it builds and builds and builds and when they finally come out there’s no tension in their body. It’s a _good_ cry. They can’t remember the last time they had one.

“Did you...did you tell him how I lost the first book?”

“No, Bin. That’s not my story to tell.”

Hongbin nods and wipes their nose with a piece of tissue.

“ _God_ I haven’t even told my therapist this story yet...”

“Take your time, it’s just us,” Hakyeon says.

“Okay. Well, I’m sure you know that Sanghyuk and I grew up together. Our moms were best friends _years_ before we came along so of course, that meant we would be too. We always dreamed of going to the same university growing up so we could stay close, and we were able to make that a reality. Halfway through our first year, my mom found out about our relationship because Sanghyuk’s mom had brought it up thinking she knew, but I hadn’t figured out a way to tell her yet. She was so furious she burned all of my belongings. Every single thing I left in my bedroom was gone and I knew I couldn’t go home anymore.” Hongbin sniffles.

They found out what happened from their sister and Sanghyuk found them in the middle of a breakdown when he got back to their apartment. That day was horrendous, but they got through it with help.

“I’m so sorry” Hakyeon apologizes as he hugs them tight. Sanghyuk tries to get up from the couch but Hakyeon pulls him into the hug before he gets too far.

“ _Yeonie_ ” Sanghyuk whines.

“Hush, you’re staying right here.”

“It was your idea to get me the books, at least stay and deal with the consequences.” Hongbin laughs as the two boys hold them.

“ _Alright_ I won’t escape, everyone settle down.”

Hongbin ends up with their head in Hakyeon’s lap, on top of one of his throw pillows, and an eyeful of Sanghyuk’s face because he insisted on sitting right in front of them on the floor. He looks like a little kid from this angle. _Cute._

“I had already moved out when I told my family I was in a relationship with a man,” Hakyeon says, “and everyone except my parents accepted it.”

“Did they try to hurt you?” Hongbin asks in a soft voice. They tease Sanghyuk’s nose ring and blush when he kisses their fingers.

“No, no. They just called everyone into the family room after Christmas dinner to announce that I was no longer welcome in their house until I got my life back on track.”

“ _Wow_..”

“My siblings said if I wasn’t welcome then neither were they, and that included my nephews and nieces. No one has gone to visit my parents in years. My sisters are kind enough to call for birthdays and holidays, but my parents haven’t changed their minds about me. Their values mean more than their family and they are paying the price for it. We all are.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I got to spend Christmas with you and Camellia, there’s no need to apologize dear. Now that Sanghyuk is home we can go into the new year together.”

Sanghyuk stands and goes over to his suitcase. He digs around for a few moments until he finds what he’s searching for, and the guest of honor makes an appearance right on time. Camellia meows at Hakyeon and Hongbin on the couch before walking over to Sanghyuk. She crawls into his lap and paws at the gift in his hand.

“Do you think she can open it?”

“You better stop teasing that cat, Sanghyuk, she’ll scratch you.” Hongbin chuckles. Sanghyuk opens the gift and Camellia practically snatches it from him.

It’s a simple thing: a large grey crocheted ball that he made himself.

“Did you knit that for her?” Hakyeon asks.

“Yeah, my mom showed me how while I was at home. I think she likes it.”

Camellia meows loudly and rolls on the floor, playing with the toy as the couple laughs at her.

Hakyeon later helps Sanghyuk with his laundry while Hongbin reads on the couch. Camellia naps next to them and they scratch her head whenever she switches positions. The novel is just as enjoyable as they remember. It makes them happy that they can still enjoy a small piece of their past without any hard feelings.

They stay put until the first book is finished, and that’s when Sanghyuk returns with dinner.

“What are these?” Sanghyuk holds up a floral bag and Hongbin walks over in search of their takeout container.

“ _Red camellias_ ,” Hongbin responds with a mouthful of noodles.

“For me?”

They nod. “Hakyeon must’ve been too distracted by your gigantic hands feeling him up to give them to you at the airport. Do you want me to prep them?”

“No, I‘ll do it. Thank you for getting me these.”

“Thank your boyfriend, he told me red is your favorite.”

Hakyeon enters the kitchen. “Are you two in here gossiping about me again? Hongbin, sit at the table with that food.”

“I wanna watch Wonder Woman!”

“We eat meals as a family in this house.”

“But-”

“Table, now.”

Hongbin whines in protest before sitting at their spot, and their boyfriends join them in the dining room a few minutes later. Hakyeon goes to bed earlier than usual, something about a migraine, and Hongbin continues watching their favorite movie with Sanghyuk after they shower together. The red camellias look perfect in the center of the coffee table.

They take their time braiding their damp hair as the film plays. The bleach is starting to fade and their roots are showing. They wonder if they should dye it again or just leave it alone.

“You’re glowing.”

They shake their head in disagreement and comb through their bangs with their fingers. “I am not.”

“You are, it’s the dick I know Yeonie’s been giving it to you.”

They kick him off of the couch with their bare foot, turning back to the television. Sanghyuk pulls Hongbin into his lap when he sits on the couch again.

“You got it this morning, didn’t you?”

Hongbin bites their lip as Sanghyuk teases their belly button jewelry.

“Maybe..”

“Those hickies on your collarbones are telling me yes.”

“We had to do something while you were gone. Stop talking, let me watch Diana save the world in peace.”

“Fine.”

After the film ends, Hongbin goes to check on Hakyeon. They find him sleeping peacefully in his bed with Camellia and kiss the side of his head before going back to Sanghyuk. The two decide to just stay in the living room until they’re ready to sleep so they don’t disturb him.

“He’s mythic...I’ve never seen anyone like him in my life..” Hongbin whispers in the dark.

“I know” Sanghyuk responds.

They’re laying on the couch together, face to face, almost chest to chest. It feels like they’re sharing secrets.

“Do you love him?”

“I think so.”

“I think he loves us both. I don’t deserve either of you.”

“Being in a relationship isn’t about deserving someone, Bin. Relationships are about unspoken words and sacrifices and in the worst cases, loss. They can be messy and ugly, but they can also be beautiful and breathtaking.”

Sanghyuk slowly runs a finger down Hongbin’s nose from the center of their forehead a few times. The motion makes their eyelids feel heavy.

“Whatever form it comes in...love has no limit. Love is timeless, precious, irreplaceable. Love is everything.”

Hakyeon smiles to himself, walking back to his bedroom with a glass of water in his hand as Hongbin and Sanghyuk drift to sleep.

× × ×

Hongbin wakes up in Hakyeon’s bed alone. They don’t hear any sounds coming from the kitchen which means their boyfriends are likely out for a run. A look outside the living room window after they get a pot of coffee started in the kitchen shows them that most of the snow on the ground has melted away. They hope it doesn’t snow again until the new year.

“..sister is always out walking her dog at, like, six in the morning. Do you know what time you have to be conscious to do that?”

“Before six.”

“That’s way too early, we don’t wake up until seven most days. Morning Binnie,” Sanghyuk says.

“Hi” Hongbin responds, sitting on the windowsill near the fire escape. They glance over as the front door closes and Camellia meows at the boys from her spot on the couch.

“You’re up early sweetheart.” Hakyeon grabs Sanghyuk’s ear when he attempts to walk beyond the threshold of the mudroom to enter the apartment. “The shoes come off of your feet _before_ you walk into my kitchen, Sanghyuk. How many times do we have to go through this?”

Sanghyuk kicks his trainers off and looks at him.

“Thank you. Hongbin, did you have some coffee already?”

Hongbin nods.

“Are you hungry?”

They nod again. Hakyeon gets cleaned up with Sanghyuk, prepares breakfast, and then they eat together. They spend most of the day teasing their bottom lip and pretending to read the second book they received. It’s difficult for them to focus. When the boys question if they’re alright, they just nod in response and stay quiet. But they all know that there’s something they want.

Hongbin somehow ends up pressed between them in the hallway after dark. Their back is flush with Sanghyuk’s chest, and Hakyeon is so close at their front that they can smell the lavender on his skin.

“Can we touch you, sweetheart?” Hakyeon asks, thoughtful as ever. Even after their countless moments together he still requests permission before putting his hands on their body.

“ _Please_ ” is all they have to say. Hakyeon kisses them with passion as he guides their shorts down their thighs, and Sanghyuk pushes two of his fingers into their mouth when the oldest gets on his knees. Hongbin lifts one of their thighs onto Hakyeon’s shoulder and their head rolls back as he marks them and Sanghyuk fucks them open with his thick fingers. The only sounds to be heard are their breaths and the creak of floorboards beneath them.

Asking is still something they struggle with. Hongbin expects their boyfriends to read their body language and notice when they want to be touched. When they were just with Sanghyuk they said it without any shame, but there’s something about being with both of them that makes them shy. They spend a lot of time waiting for attention. Lucky for them, their boyfriends are more often than not focused on their needs.

They grip the sheets between their fingers as Sanghyuk applies lube directly to their skin. He then slides inside of them with ease and they bend at the waist to rest their head against the mattress. The stretch burns just the way they want it to.

“Lean forward baby,” Hakyeon says. Hongbin feels a twinge of arousal in their tummy at that even though he isn’t talking to them. His voice sounds husky, like that first time they kissed in the living room. Sanghyuk does as he’s told and the new angle draws a whine from the back of their throat.

Their thrusts are precise, Hakyeon’s push Sanghyuk deeper inside of Hongbin relentlessly, and pleasure has them frozen in time. Even if Hongbin wanted to reach between their thighs to stimulate themself, they couldn’t focus long enough to do it. They’re only able to think about how luscious everything feels.

After a while, Hongbin turns so they’re on their back. Sanghyuk falls into them and holds them tight.

“What is it?” Hongbin asks breathlessly. Sanghyuk shakes his head. “Come on, you can tell us anything...you know that.”

“Hongbin is right, whatever you need to say to us...you can say it. This is a safe place..” Hakyeon pants. He rubs Sanghyuk’s back as Hongbin wraps their arms around him.

“I just...missed you both so much...” Sanghyuk mumbles. He slows his movements and both Hakyeon and Hongbin moan at the change of pace. This is different from fucking. It’s more than just sex.

“I was only gone...for seven days but I’m not used to...being away from you both...for that long...I thought about coming home every day..”

“You must have felt down without us there to get on your nerves, huh?” Hongbin gasps. Sanghyuk nods against their neck.

“We thought about going to you every day but we just...we just had to let you do that on your own. It was hard for us too...” Hakyeon kisses Sanghyuk’s back and Hongbin shushes him when he begins crying.

“We’re...we’re all together now, Hyogi...everything’s okay..” Hongbin reassures him.

They only use that nickname for their best friend during private moments. When they started high school he asked them not to call him that around others anymore. Hongbin thought that he was embarrassed since he was younger, but they were wrong. Sanghyuk didn’t want just anyone calling him something that meant so much to him. They understand that now.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Hongbin cries when their legs start shaking. Sanghyuk moves to pull out but they lock their thighs around his waist.

“Bin-”

“No.” Hongbin pulls Sanghyuk’s hair and kisses him when he turns his head. They’ve never let someone come inside of them before, but that’s what they want right now. They want Sanghyuk to make a mess inside of them the way Hakyeon is going to make a mess inside of him. “Let me have it.”

Sanghyuk grabs the back of Hongbin’s neck and pulls them up as he rises. They break away from the kiss to moan desperately, gripping his back and digging their nails into his skin. Hakyeon rests his forehead against Sanghyuk’s shoulder and groans as he reaches his end, and the youngest isn’t far behind. It takes them longer to get there but no one rushes them. Sanghyuk teases their belly button jewelry and Hakyeon reaches between their thighs to help them along. Despite all the noise they’ve made up to this moment, they come in complete silence. Their body trembles and tears roll down their flushed cheeks as they breathe harshly.

“Please..” Hongbin reaches for Hakyeon when he gets up from their cuddle pile a few minutes later. They frown softly.

“I have to run us a bath sweetheart, I’m coming right back. Hyukkie will stay with you.”

“Come right back, don’t take too long..” Hongbin closes their eyes when Hakyeon kisses the side of their head and curls into Sanghyuk’s chest.

They remain hushed for a while. That may have been the best sexual and emotional experience of their life. Hongbin has had enough experiences to understand how memorable they can be, and they know that today’s will live with them forever. Every moment they share with the boys currently taking care of them they fall deeper and deeper. They still have so much to learn.

The moment they get into clean clothes and the sheets are changed they fall asleep. And when the power goes out roughly two hours later, Hongbin wakes up from their nap _very_ grumpy.

“What the _hell_ is going on? Why is it so cold?” Hongbin marches into the living room. Camellia is what woke them, she lost track of Hakyeon in the dark and wouldn’t stop meowing outside the door to his room. They couldn’t have slept through that even if they wanted to.

“I’m trying to figure out now,” Hakyeon says as he talks on the phone. “ _Yes, Hani? Hi, do you know what’s going on in the building right now? I lost power about twenty minutes ago and…_ ”

Hongbin turns to Sanghyuk, dragging the comforter with them.

“What have you been out here doing?”

“I was playing Animal Crossing but when the power cut out my game died so..nothing. I lit a few of Yeonie’s candles. There’s not much to do.”

“Come with me.”

“Okay.”

The two gather as many blankets as they can find and build a small fort on the couch, waiting patiently for Hakyeon to let them know what's happening. It takes a while. Hongbin’s mood only sours when they realize it’s snowing outside.

“Well, the storm apparently knocked one of the power lines down at the end of the street. The earliest it can be repaired is New Year’s Day.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

Hongbin growls softly when Sanghyuk attempts to rise from the couch. He immediately sits back down and corrects the blankets he disturbed.

“I think we should get in bed and bundle up, that’s probably the warmest room in the apartment right now,” Hakyeon says after lifting Camellia into his arms.

“Fine, you both better use the bathroom or whatever else beforehand. If you try to get up after we lay down I’ll murder you.”

“You’re so cute when you’re making empty threats,” Sanghyuk coos.

“ _I mean it_ ” Hongbin responds.

They manage to rest for a little while longer, but the sound of music next door wakes them up again. The cold is almost unbearable and Hakyeon begins to realize that they can’t make it through the night like this. They also can’t drive anywhere since the weather is so frightful. Sleeping in the car is an option since his building has a parking garage attached to it, but three adults and one cat is a scenario that is less than ideal.

Everything is already closed because of the holiday or the storm. They only have one option if they’re going to get through this night comfortably: his neighbors.

“If they don’t let us in I'll murder you.”

“Why me?!”

“Shut up.”

“Yeonie, Bin is being mean to me for no reason.”

“Could both of you please settle down? For me?”

Hakyeon pats both of their heads affectionately and knocks on the door. They hear several voices inside and the sound of something breaking, and when the door opens the first thing that greets them is a gust of warm air.

“Stop opening the fridge!”

“You told me to take the cinnamon rolls out!”

“That was before you started trying to make a sandwich! Get out of the kitchen!”

A human that appears to be around their age finally comes into the entryway. They smile warmly at everyone.

“Hakyeon and company!”

“Hi, Jaehwan. You look well.”

“This is such a surprise, I haven’t seen you in ages! Who are your friends?”

“These are my partners. This is Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon pats Sanghyuk’s head. “And this is Hongbin.” Hakyeon pats Hongbin’s head.

“He,” Sanghyuk says.

“They,” Hongbin grumbles.

“I am also a he! Oh _Heavens_ , this little bun looks like they’re close to freezing,” Jaehwan coos. He pets Hongbin and giggles when they growl at him, pulling his hand back inside.

“Have you three been sitting in the cold since the building lost power?” 

“Yes, we were wondering-“

“Of _course_. Please come in, there’s plenty of blankets and food to go around. Is Camellia with you?”

Camellia meows and invites herself inside, allowing Jaehwan to pick her up without objection. Hongbin clings to Sanghyuk and follows him as Hakyeon and Jaehwan catch up. Five minutes later, they’re snuggled between their boyfriends on the loveseat and working on their second mug of chai tea. They can feel all of their fingers and toes again. Everything is alright.

The apartment looks like three different people inhabit it: tidy yet full of contrasting items and decor. Jaehwan has two roommates named Taekwoon and Wonshik. Taekwoon has been reading a book ever since the couple arrived and doesn’t speak much. Wonshik and Jaehwan haven’t shut up since they all sat down. Camellia is napping in Taekwoon’s lap, and Hongbin distantly feels a pang of envy because it took her a _month_ to get that comfortable with them.

“How do you all have power?” Hakyeon asks. Everyone has a glass of wine somewhere nearby except Hongbin. They don’t like alcohol.

“Before you moved into the building, the old landlord gave everyone a generator for situations like this.” Jaehwan motions toward the item with his foot. “I assumed the new one carried on the tradition but I guess I was wrong. If only you had moved into the building a _little_ sooner..”

Jaehwan is very focused on his cinnamon rolls. He wants them to be perfect.

“I’ll have to purchase one at some point.”

“You can if you want! Or you can just come over for a visit when the weather’s being all wonky. You and your special friends are always welcome here.”

Sanghyuk chuckles. “How did we go from just friends to _special_ friends?”

“Hakyeon told me you three are a couple! That makes you _special_ friends! Hongbin, can you please help me carry this third tray into the kitchen?”

Hongbin plays with their fingers while Jaehwan pours them a third mug of chai. Midnight is right around the corner.

“Are you a baker?”

Jaehwan smiles. “Yes, I have a degree in Culinary Arts and now I’m working on my Baking and Pastry Arts diploma. My mother says I’ve been baking since I could walk.”

“I have a sister that really enjoys that. Or, she used to. You just..reminded me of her..”

He sets the mug in front of them and takes their hands to wrap them around it. When Hongbin looks up, they know Jaehwan understands. His eyes are gentle.

“What about your roommates?”

“Wonshik is in music production, Taekwoon is in theatre” Jaehwan replies as he washes his hands. There are photos of them all over the fridge. They look like a real family.

“That’s cool, you all seem so different from each other.”

“I could say the same to you! Come on, I just thought of a _perfect_ way to pass the time.”

“Let’s play an icebreaker! We’re all stuck together until New Year’s Day so we might as well get to know each other better,” Jaehwan announces upon his return to the living room with Hongbin.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Wonshik adds.

“I don’t care what you do, just keep the noise down” Taekwoon says. Hongbin sinks further into their blanket when they accidentally make eye contact, sipping from their mug.

The choice of what candy to use for the game somehow goes to them, and they choose M&M’s. Jaehwan grabs a bag from the kitchen and pours half of it into a glass bowl on the center of the coffee table. It takes everything in them to not grab a handful.

Hongbin leans their head on Hakyeon’s shoulder as they get started. There’s only one rule, and it’s that no one can pick their own piece. Someone else has to do it so everyone doesn’t choose the same color over and over. Jaehwan pulls a blue for Sanghyuk and passes him the small piece of candy.

“Name your favorite song or musician” Jaehwan reads the prompt from his cell phone.

Sanghyuk says “Love Yourself, Justin Bieber” so quickly that Hongbin can’t help but smile at him.

“Please don’t tell me you’re a _Belieber_ ” Taekwoon complains. Sanghyuk doesn’t reply.

“This is outrageous.”

“I’m a Belieber too! Yay!” Jaehwan cheers.

Hongbin learns. Wonshik lived in New York last summer because he wanted to learn about the American music industry from the inside. He’s considering living in London next summer and he wants his roommates to join him. His dream is to one day own a music label. Jaehwan falls in love easily. Several times a day, he has a new date every week, easily. He hasn’t found _the one_ yet, but he has hope that he will one day. He dreams of having a really big wedding.

Taekwoon’s favorite film is Maleficent. When the roommates watch movies together, usually on Thursday evenings, that’s the only suggestion Taekwoon offers. In the two years that the three have been living together, that hasn’t changed. Hakyeon would never want to taste cherry flavored lube again. Apparently, it tastes quite gross. Sanghyuk agrees.

When Hongbin’s turn comes around, Wonshik pulls a red for them. They can share anything they want.

“Um...I have a tattoo of a little bunny on my left shoulder. And I believe I’m living my fourth life. My sister used to call me bunny as a child, and I dream of my previous lives sometimes.”

“Who were you in your last life?” Taekwoon asks without looking up.

“Heather. Before that, I was Hyacinth, and before that, I was Harley.”

Jaehwan perks up and almost spills the wine in his glass. “ _Holy shit_ , like Harley Quinn?”

“Possibly.”

“Are you a natural blonde?”

“I am not.”

“Hongbin is Harley Quinn from now on.”

“That’s sexy” Hakyeon whispers in their ear. Hongbin blushes and nudges his shoulder.

Jaehwan’s cinnamon rolls come out perfect, as expected, and the group goes through them in minutes as they play another round. Sanghyuk starts complaining about how hungry he is, so Hakyeon gets started on some ram-don and Jaehwan calls his mom to ask for her apple pie recipe.

Someone puts a movie on after they eat and Hongbin feels an urge to hold Hakyeon, so they do. He fits perfectly in their lap. They aren’t sure what time it is and they don’t mind not knowing. Sanghyuk is to their left, talking softly with Hakyeon about something or another. Jaehwan and Wonshik are playing cards. Taekwoon and Camellia are in their own world. They relax so much they accidentally doze off, waking to the echo of fireworks a little while later.

They half expect to be forced to move, but Hakyeon and Sanghyuk simply both kiss them and tell them that it’s okay to continue resting. Hongbin holds them close and allows sleep to pull them under as the couple enters the new year together.

× × ×

Hongbin opens their eyes slowly, blinking a few times. They’re up to their neck in blankets and they can smell something sweet cooking in the kitchen. Sunlight is being reflected through a small crystal hanging in of the windows, throwing colors all over the room. The sight makes the corners of their mouth turn up in a lazy smile. It’s finally New Year’s Day.

“...they’re what brought us together.”

“I don’t think they know, Hyukkie. It’s only been two months since our first night. We’re still learning how to love each other.”

“Before they came into the picture we were too afraid to even admit our feelings. They changed _everything_.”

“Undoubtedly. But Hongbin might think you were the one that brought us together because you introduced us.”

The two boys share a soft, quiet laugh.

“In comparison to them sitting us both down to admit their true feelings, I didn’t do anything.”

“That was very brave. Even though I’m the oldest I was still too fearful of taking the initiative. I was afraid of what my feelings could mean.”

“They never were. That’s why I love them so much.”

“Me too.”

They pretend to yawn and accidentally bump into their boyfriends, giggling when the boys turn to kiss them all over their face. Their knowledge of that conversation is a secret that they can keep. The memory is beautiful, like the light coming through the window, and they want it to remain that way.

Breakfast is noisy. Jaehwan and Hakyeon have to make enough food to feed six, which is a lot to say the least. Everyone talks all at once, so Hongbin and Camellia decide to enjoy their food in silence. Taekwoon is surprisingly a morning person, Wonshik has a hangover, and Sanghyuk talks Hakyeon’s ear off until he agrees to let him get his first tattoo. Everyone has a very wholesome start to their day.

Power is restored to the building around noon, but they all pretend not to notice. Trips are made back and forth from Hakyeon’s apartment, phone numbers are exchanged, and before they know it the sun is going down.

Hongbin feels like they have found a family where they belong, and they couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are loved! Happy New Year!


End file.
